Dyskusja:Marinette Dupain-Cheng/@comment-37040473-20180928155739/@comment-95.41.3.85-20191017154546
Wow. Widzę, że kogoś bardzo poniosła fantazja. Ale tak może się zdarzać w przypadku niedokładnych/nieadekwatnych do sytuacji tłumaczeń lub intonacji aktorów przy nagrywaniu. Dlatego gorąco polecam oglądać filmy, bajki czy seriale z oryginalną ścieżką dźwiękową, a jeżeli ktoś nie umie się posługiwać (w tym przypadku) językiem francuskim, to i tak dużo lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie uniwersalny język angielski, który jest doskonale użyty, a można go sprawdzić chociażby na serwisie Netflix. Osobiście gorąco polecam, bo nie znalazłam w tamtejszym tłumaczeniu żadnej z wymienionych przez Ciebie sytuacji, przedstawiających Ladybug jako zadufaną w sobie egoistkę. Ladybug i Cat Noir tworzą cudowny zespół, choć tytuł tak naprawdę nosi nazwę Miraculous i odnosi się głównie do przywracania porządku światu dzięki umiejętnościom posiadanym na tą chwilę JEDYNIE przez Ladybug (aka polską Biedronkę). To ona posiada "The Kwami of Creation", co za tym idzie ona "gra pierwsze skrzypce", bo to ona przywraca ład i porządek. Cat Noir oraz pozostali epizodyczni superbohaterowie tworzą DRUŻYNĘ, mają pokonać złoczyńców WSPÓLNYMI SIŁAMI, by Ladybug mogła pozbyć się Akumy i naprawić szkody przez nią spowodowane (bo jak już wspomniałam, tylko ona na razie ma do tego predyspozycje - tzw. "de-evilise"). Jeżeli tą sprawę mamy wyjaśnioną, przejdę teraz do poszczególnych punktów. 1. - Marinette łapie zwyczajna zazdrość, jak każdą nastolatkę, która crushuje chłopaka, a zaczynają się kręcić wokół niego inne "rywalki". Tym bardziej, jeżeli dziewczyny robią jej SPECJALNIE na złość próbując się do niego zbliżyć, bo wiedzą, że ma do niego słabość (przykład: Lila próbująca obudzić śpiącą na ramieniu Adriena Marinette w samolocie). Punkt 2. - zgrywanie idiotki? Raczej nerwówka w stresujących sytuacjach. Pamiętajmy, że to bajka dla dzieci w wieku 7+, więc większość rzeczy jest po prostu próbą rozbawienia (głownie, choć nie tylko-) młodych odbiorców. Ot, zwykłe akty humorystyczne. Nie trafione w Twój humor? Cóż, zdarza się! Jeszcze się taki nie urodził, co by każdemu dogodził! Odnośnie punktu 3. - jeżeli chodzi o przedrzeźnianie Cat Noire'a, robiła to w ten sam zabawny sposób, w jaki on popisywał się przed nią. Próbował jej sztucznie zaimponować nie wiedząc, że tak naprawdę Marinette to Ladybug i dziewczyna doskonale zna jego flirciarskie sztuczki. Nie zdarzyło mi się ani razu usłyszeć, by obraziła Cloe w jakikolwiek sposób, choć ta nie raz prosiła się o parę mocniejszych słów przy swoim aroganckim i egoistycznym zachowaniu przez większość serii. ;) 4. Niewolnik? Cat Noir jest jej PARTNEREM, nie służącym. Zgadza się wypełniać jej prośby, bo wie, że dziewczyna jest łebska i szybko wpada na plan pojmania i unicestwienia zagrożenia. A przecież im obojgu zależy na ratowaniu świata, czyż nie? Dodam również, że Ladybug szczerze chwali "Kiciusia" (jak sama go pieszczotliwie nazywa) za jego wyczyny oraz gdy jego plan na schwytanie/zwabienie kogoś zadziała. Ladybug jest wzorem do naśladowania dla młodych przez swoją: dobroduszność (przykład: pomoc Wang Fu mimo pośpiechu i poświęcenie wypieków zrobionych dla uczniów, gdy ten potrzebował pomocy na przejściu dla pieszych), przyjazne nastawienie (do każdego zwraca się w miły i uprzejmy sposób), chęć niesienia pomocy (wspieranie swoich przyjaciół, gdy ci mają problem, dawanie dobrych porad i próby pomocy w trudnych dla nich sytuacjach - przykład: w odcinku Reverser, gdy pomogła Maksowi i Nathanielowi stworzyć wspólny komiks o przygodach superbohaterów) oraz przebaczanie i próby zmieniania ludzi na lepsze (przykład: odcinek Queen Wasp, gdy Ladybug i pokonali Cloe,